Easy Love
by Lion Honey
Summary: Siapa dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku di jodohkan dengan dia? Prinsipku menikah hanya sekali untuk seumur hidup. Tapi bagaimana bisa kalau harus menikah dengan orang yang baru kenal? Baek Juho / Zuho / SF9 / Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Easy Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Lion Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Baek Juho SF9 and 'You' as Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Dear Reader, fanfic ini hanya fiksi belaka milik saya dan nama tokoh adalah milik orang tua idol tersebut.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Hari minggu waktunya santai, bangun siang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Haloooo selamat pagi nona muda. Cepat bangun, mandi dan berpakaian yang rapi jangan lupa _touch up_ yang cantik. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu."

Itu ibuku, wanita berusia 46 tahun yang masih terlihat cantik masuk ke kamarku dan langsung membuka tirai jendela kamar.

"Mama, ini kan hari minggu." Aku kembali merapatkan selimutku untuk berlindung dari sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Hei! Anak gadis jangan malas! Cepat mandi, nanti papa marah."

"Hnggg, memang mau ada siapa sih ma? Aku sangat lelah baru juga pulang dari luar kota semalam."

"Kejutan buat kamu sayang. Ayo cepat sebelum papa marah."

Mama keluar dari kamarku, sementara aku masih terlalu malas untuk bergeser dari tempat tidurku. Mengecek ponsel menjadi kebiasaanku saat baru bangun, tidak banyak chat penting hanya notif grup saja yang penuh. Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat diriku sendiri diumurku yang ke 25 tahun belum mempunyai kekasih.

"Ah menyebalkan!" Aku terpaksa bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang letaknya didalam kamarku ini.

Setelah mandi, aku berpakaian seperti yang dianjurkan. Aku memakai pakaian yang terbilang biasa saja hanya dress selutut dengan lengan pendek, make up tipis dan urusan rambut aku biarkan digerai biasa.

"Parfum? Ah tidak perlu. Memang dia tamu agung?" Aku menaruh kembali botol kaca parfum favorit ke meja rias.

Terdengar suara agak gaduh dari lantai bawah rumahku, yang aku yakin tamu yang dimaksud ibuku sudah sampai.

"Fan! Cepat turun!" Teriak ibuku memanggil. Dengan langkah malas aku menyusuri anak tangga turun ke lantai 1 rumahku.

"Nah ini dia, lihat. Fan, beri salam pada tante Baek."

"Kenapa tante? Panggil saja mama. Sudah besar ya dan cantik."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat pada wanita yang kira-kira umurnya sebaya dengan ibuku.

"Sampai lupa, itu Juho. Kamu masih ingat? Ah kalian pasti lupa karena dulu saat kalian bertemu masih umur 3 tahun bukan?"

 _'Oh jadi ini tamunya?'_ Didepanku tampak seorang lelaki dengan wajah tampan namun terkesan dingin. Matanya yang kecil, hidungnya yang mancung dan rambutnya yang dicat putih. Aku tersenyum geli kenapa ia memilih warna itu mungkin untuk menutup uban, tapi dia masih terlihat sangat muda untuk mempunyai uban. Kesan pertama, ia terkesan angkuh dan arogan. Dia pun hanya terdiam dan hanya menatapku sekilas. Dingin.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka datang.

"Jadi bagaimana? Untuk lokasi kita sudah survey dan segalanya sudah diatur." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di depan orang tuaku, yang aku tahu ia adalah ayah dari Juho, lelaki dingin yang duduk didepanku.

"Wah sudah mencuri start calon besan." Ucap papaku.

 _'Tunggu! Besan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Maksudnya apa? Aku seorang putri tunggal dan apa maksud dari kata Besan?'_

"Haha aku tidak sabar keluarga kita menjadi satu." Ayahnya Juho tertawa dan yang lain ikut tertawa namun tidak berlaku bagi Juho yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Bagaimana Fan? Kamu siap kan?"

Semua mata memandang ke arahku setelah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya Juho.

"Mmmaksudnya apa ya?"

Aku menjadi grogi sementara kulihat sekilas Juho menyeringai dengan sinis setelah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja, kamu menikah dengan Juho. Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah."

"Ma..." Aku mencoba protes. Ini apa? Jadi ini pertemuan untuk perjodohan? Kenapa tidak membicarakan denganku sebelumnya? Aku hanya bisa protes dalam hati.

Seketika kepalaku menjadi pusing, karena baru mengetahui akan hal ini sementara ia? Kulihat ia begitu tenang seolah tidak peduli akan perjodohan ini. Yang aku yakini hanya aku saja yang baru mengetahui perjodohan ini. Gila!

"Papa, mama tolong jelaskan ini semua." Aku menunjukkan rasa protesku setelah keluarga Baek pergi.

"Sayang, persiapkan diri kamu. Sebentar lagi kamu akan menikah. Juho bukan calon yang buruk, ia tampan, pebisnis muda, lulusan universitas luar negeri dan yang terpenting ia tidak punya kekasih begitu juga sebaliknya dengan kamu."

"Pa, tapi..."

"Sudah sayang, ini sudah disepakati saat kamu masih kecil. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat, besok kamu kerja."

Aku merasa sangat kesal langsung berlalu ke kamarku. Percuma kalau berdebat dengan ayahku. Dia orang yang keras, bahkan ibuku saja tidak berani melawannya.

.

000

.

Aku hanya tiduran dimejaku, kepalaku masih pusing rasanya saat mengingat tentang perjodohan kemarin. Seharian aku tidak bersemangat kerja.

 _'Bip'_

Aku meraih ponselku menandakan notif pesan masuk yang ternyata dari ibuku. Ia mengabarkan kalau sore ini aku harus pulang cepat untuk fitting gaun.

"Aaarggghh! Oh astaga!" Ingin rasanya aku membanting ponselku namun aku mengurungkannya. Aku langsung menyambar tas dan ponsel berjalan keluar ruanganku dan tak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata teman sekantor yang melihat dan bertanya aku akan kemana. Aku merasa suntuk dengan ini semua. Masalah ini sangat menyebalkan, melebihi tugas dari atasanku yang selalu menyuruh gerak cepat saat deadline.

Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 13.30 sementara waktu yang janjikan oleh ibuku bertemu di butik jam 16.00.

Langkahku terhenti di depan bangunan dengan warna cat mencolok, entah dorongan darimana aku masuk kedalam sana. Kulihat pegawai wanita berpakaian ketat dengan rok mini dengan stocking berdiri dimeja resepsionis.

"Selamat datang, berapa orang?"

"Satu untuk dua jam."

"Ya? Berapa orang?"

"Satu." Jawabku dengan memberikan tatapan sinis karena aku paling benci saat orang bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah iya atas nama siapa?"

"Fan."

"Ah iya, baik silahkan ke ruangan 407."

Aku langsung berjalan mengikuti lorong dengan lampu yang redup menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

Duduk seorang diri diruangan yang kecil dengan lampu yang terlihat remang-remang, aku menyetel lagu rock dan mulai berteriak meluapkan segala kekesalan yang bersarang sejak kemarin.

Sungguh! Bisa dibilang aku ini gila, melepas penat dari kantor menuju tempat karaoke seorang diri. Ditengah musik yang keras aku menangis, meratapi nasib yang harus menerima perjodohan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Bagaimana bisa cinta? Kalau kenal saja tidak. Tak peduli dengan masa lalu dimana sudah pernah bertemu saat masih kecil. Tidak ada momen kenangan yang membekas dalam ingatan. Bagaimana bisa orang tuaku tega seolah menjual anak perempuan satu-satunya tanpa memberitahu sebelumnya.

Ponselku bergetar dengan tampilan nomor yang tidak aku kenal. Aku malas mengangkatnya, paling hanya telemarketing yang menawarkan kartu kredit, dana pinjaman atau asuransi.

Ponselku terus bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang sama.

"Hah! Kamu cari gara-gara! Baiklah selagi aku masih kesal jadi bisa sebagai pelampiasan amarah."

"Hallo! Kenapa kamu menelepon terus hah? Mengganggu saja! Tidak mengerti orang sedang sibuk! Saya tidak butuh kartu kredit atau asuransi atau dana pinjaman! Silahkan hubungi orang lain!

...

 _"Fan... ini mama..."_

"Eoh?" Aku terdiam sambil mengecek tampilan layar.

"Mama? Mama pakai nomor siapa? Jangan bercanda sekarang banyak penipuan."

 _"Fan, ini mama mertua kamu. Pakai nomor Juho. Kamu dimana? Kenapa sangat berisik? Kamu di kantor kan?"_

...bong... seketika aku langsung lemas entah harus berbuat apa sambil menatap layar ponsel yang masih menyala. Aku buru-buru mengecilkan volume tv.

...

 _"Fan? Kamu dimana? Mama sama Juho mau jemput kamu di kantor, kita sama-sama ke butik. Kamu sudah diberitahu oleh mama kamu kan?"_

 _"Fan? Fan?"_

"Mmmaaff... Iiiiiyaaa... jangan ke kantor, aku aku diluar kantor. Kita bertemu di butik saja."

 _"Oh kamu diluar kantor? Lokasi dimana? Biar Juho jemput ya?"_

"Jjjaangan jangan, aku aku langsung kesana sekarang. Ini sudah selesai."

 _"Benar tidak mau dijemput? Ya sudah hati-hati ya. Ini mama dan Juho juga sebentar lagi berangkat."_

"Iya."

(Telepon terputus)

...

"Oh astaga!" Aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutku, kenapa ini terjadi padaku.

"Oh ya ampun bagaimana ini?"

"Eommmaaa... Mamaaa... bagaimana ini?"

Aku memukul-mukul sofa tempatku duduk, mondar-mandir sendiri bingung harus apa.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

"Ayolah Fan! Hadapi saja! Semangat! Lagipula ia sangat tampan! Tapi? Oh apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Mengomel pada ibunya? Oh ya ampun aku sangat malu."

Aku bergegas keluar dari ruangan gelap itu dan langsung menuju toilet untuk merapihkan diri sebelum ke butik.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Salam Kenal, mencoba membawakan ff SF9. Barangkali ada yang berminat membaca dan memberi review.

Note : pernah dipublish di akun WP saya sebelumnya

Terima Kasih


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Easy Love**

 **Chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Lion Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Baek Juho SF9 and 'You' as Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku telah sampai di butik sesuai alamat yang diberikan oleh ibuku. Peluh membasahi keningku karena aku harus berkeliling mencari alamat dengan berjalan kaki. Beruntung didalam butik, hawa sejuk dari AC mampu menyejukkan kulitku. Aku langsung mengambil posisi mendaratkan bokongku pada sofa empuk disana.

"Maaf apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" Tanya seorang pegawai kepadaku.

"Ah saya sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Oh kalau boleh tahu siapa?"

"Eh?" Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman, dikira aku hanya menumpang duduk saja, tak lama ada seorang wanita masuk.

"Selamat sore tante. Tante Baek semakin cantik saja." Sapa pegawai lainnya menyambut kedatangan ibunya Juho, dia calon ibu mertuaku. Calon.

"Iya, kalian sehat semuanya?"

"Tante, apa benar Juho _oppa_ mau menikah?"

"Iya tentu saja, tante sudah ingin menggendong cucu."

Astaga! Aku sampai refleks memegang perutku sendiri! Setelah mendengar kata 'cucu'

"Tante, calon istrinya Juho _oppa_ bagaimana? Apa ia cantik?"

Aku hanya menunduk mendengar pertanyaan lainnya. Cantik? Banyak yang bilang kalau aku ini cantik. Tinggi badanku 165 cm, kulitku putih bersih, bola mataku berwarna cokelat, bentuk wajahku mungil. Temanku bilang kalau aku tipe gadis imut seperti aktris Park Bo Young.

"Ah Juho _oppa_!" Pekik para gadis menunda pertanyaan yang belum dijawab. Dan aku ikut hanyut pula seperti mereka yang melihat ketampanan Juho sang calon suamiku.

Dia memakai stelan jas yang sangat pas ditubuh tingginya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya itu terlihat keren dan dia tersenyum tipis melihat para gadis itu. Namun saat ia menoleh ke arahku, senyuman itu mendadak pudar. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Oh Fan sudah datang? Sebentar ya mama mau bertemu desainernya." Calon ibu mertua menghampiriku dan membuat para gadis itu bertanya-tanya sambil berbisik.

Aku kembali duduk sambil menunggu sementara ia? Duduk tak jauh dari tempatku dengan gayanya yang keren bermain ponsel. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Dia super dingin. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu akan menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti? Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa ini? Apa nantinya aku dan dia akan terus saling diam? _Eotthoke_? Ibunya saja sudah minta cucu. Aku larut dalam pikiranku, merasa kesal sambil meremas ujung rok yang aku pakai.

"Nona, mari saya antar untuk ganti." Seorang pegawai membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh iya." Aku bangun dari duduk untuk mengikutinya, berjalan melewati Juho yang masih terlihat tidak peduli.

"Ough menyebalkan." Gumamku berkata lirih saat melewatinya dan dia tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Aku diberi sebuah gaun berwarna putih. Oh astaga, aku tak dapat membayangkan akan memakainya di umurku saat ini. Gaun itu terlihat sangat cantik, anggun, elegan dan mewah. Namun mengingat aku akan memakainya bersanding dengan pria dingin, gaun itu tak ada maknanya lagi.

Aku menurut untuk mencobanya dan aku merasa aneh dengan gaunnya.

"Maaf, ini gaun memang ada ukuran seperti baju umumnya atau bagaimana?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak nona, gaun ini dibuat khusus sesuai pesanan. Bagaimana? Apa terlalu kencang atau longgar? Tapi sepertinya tubuh nona sesuai dengan catatan."

" _Mmmwo?_ Catatan? Catatan apa?"

Banyak hal yang belum aku mengerti, ini seperti bermain puzzle. Secara tidak langsung aku dibuat merangkainya agar menjadi suatu gambar yang jelas.

"Bagaimana? Gaunnya pas kan? Sepertinya berat badannya stabil jadi tidak perlu banyak perombakan." Ucap seorang wanita yang aku yakini dia adalah desainer gaun ini.

"Apa anda desainernya?"

"Hmm benar, aku yang mendesain sesuai gaya anda. Bagaimana? Anda suka?"

Apa? Gayaku? Dia mengatakan sesuai gayaku? Tahu apa ia tentangku? Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Sungguh aku dibuat pusing dengan semua ini. Perjodohan, calon suami tampan, gaun cantik. Apa ini april mop? Apa aku masuk ke dalam sebuah acara _variety show_? Dimana kamera tersembunyi?

"Sudah selesai."

Aku mematut diriku didepan cermin besar, dimana aku terlihat sangat cantik kalau boleh memuji diri sendiri. Tampak sang desainer menarik senyumnya merasa puas melihat gaun rancangannya melekat pada tubuhku.

"Sebentar saya buka tirainya ya." Ucap sang pegawai sambil tersenyum dan ia bergerak membuka tirai besar.

Aku masih bercermin melihat gaun yang cantik ini, masih belum percaya kalau aku sudah memakainya.

"Wah cantik sekali Fan!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat calon ibu mertua terlihat senang dan calon suamiku yang sudah berganti dengan tuxedo putih terlihat sangat tampan. Aku hampir pingsan saat menatapnya. Aku hanya diam mematung membayangkan aku dan dia berjalan berdua saat upacara pernikahan nanti.

"Kalian berdua terlihat serasi. Mama sudah pilihkan model sanggul yang pas untuk rambutmu nanti."

Aku hanya tersenyum menatap calon ibu mertua dan sekilas melirik ke arah Juho. Dia sempat menatapku cukup lama. Lihat? Apa ia memujiku dalam hatinya? Namun tak lama ia memalingkan wajahnya, masih dalam "tidak peduli" pada diriku tapi setidaknya ia "sudah" mau menatapku.

"Fan, kamu pulang diantar Juho ya. Mama masih ada perlu untuk persiapan acara kalian."

"Eh?" Aku membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan calon ibu mertuaku. Aku melirik ke arah Juho yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kami telah selesai fitting dan bersiap pulang.

"Kalian harus lebih akrab bukan?"

"Aaahhh." Aku hanya tertawa hambar lalu melirik ke arah Juho yang berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari butik.

"Cepat ikuti dia." Calon ibu mertuaku mendorong tubuhku agar bergerak mengikuti putranya. Dia menuju sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam, dan aku ragu untuk masuk namun calon ibu mertuaku terus memerhatikan kami berdua dan terpaksa aku ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku menarik nafas saat duduk disampingnya, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan dan dia juga belum mulai menjalankan mobil.

Dia menoleh dan mendekatiku, aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat jarak wajah kita sangat dekat. Tangannya bergerak meraih ujung stainless seatbelt dan menguncinya tanpa bicara lalu kakinya langsung menekan pedal gas mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Nafasku menjadi tak karuan dengan detak jantung yang berdebar. Aku sering bertemu dengan banyak orang dalam pekerjaanku bahkan terkadang aku bertemu dengan artis. Karena pekerjaanku di perusahaan media, terkadang aku ikut meliput berbagai kegiatan.

Namun kali ini sangat berbeda, tubuhku mendadak beku namun wajahku terasa sangat panas. Walau sesaat aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Ckck, tinggal bilang saja kalau harus pakai seatbelt." Aku memberanikan diri memulai percakapan. Dia tetap diam.

"Yak! Apa kamu setuju dengan perjodohan ini? Kenapa tidak protes? Apalagi kita baru kenal."

Dia masih diam.

"Kamu pasti sudah punya pacar kan?"

Dia masih diam.

"Sepi sekali, aku nyalakan radio ya."

Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan tanganku yang hendak menekan tombol radio.

"Cih! Menyebalkan! Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan orang sepertimu? Sepertinya nanti keadaan seperti kuburan setiap harinya."

"Hmmm kenapa kamu tidak menolak? Keluargaku bukan dari keluarga kaya, malah terlihat kamu yang lebih kaya. Jadi kita tidak saling menguntungkan. Lalu, apa kita menikah hanya untuk formalitas? Lalu kamu mencampakkan aku dan kembali pada kekasihmu. Dan aku menjadi janda di usia muda."

Dia masih diam dan fokus menyetir.

"Aish yang benar saja. Apa kamu bisu?"

Juho menoleh dengan tatapannya yang mematikan dan aku hanya menelan ludah saat ditatap. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia sangat tampan!

"Apa kamu lapar?"

...bong...

"Eh? Lapar?" Mataku berkedip mendengar suaranya yang berat dan rendah. Oh astaga! Suaranya saja terdengar sexy bagaimana saatnya nanti menjalani malam pertama? Oh tidak! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu!

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?"

"Sepertinya kamu tidak lapar, energimu masih banyak."

"Hah! Ini tidak lucu." Tak lama perutku dengan tidak sopan berbunyi saat kami saling diam. Aku hanya menunduk menahan malu. Kenapa aku harus mengalami kejadian memalukan lagi.

"Ternyata kamu lapar. Kalau lapar saja cerewet begini bagaimana saat kenyang?" Juho terkekeh geli meledekku. Sial.

"Ehem, hal yang wajar bukan? Memang biasa aku makan jam segini."

"Biasa makan dimana?"

"Eh?" Seketika aku menoleh, hatiku merasa senang karena ada tanggapan darinya. Apa dia mengajakku makan malam?

"Oh, hmm biasanya makan dirumah karena aku sudah pulang kalau jam segini." Aku tersenyum senang karena ada kemajuan berbicara dengan ia.

"Hmm baguslah."

Keadaan hening lagi dan mobil yang dikemudikan Juho memasuki area tempatku tinggal. Tak lama sampai didepan rumah, aku hanya diam. Kukira ia mengajakku makan malam berdua ternyata ia hanya mengantarku pulang saja.

"Kenapa diam? Kamu tidak turun?"

Tanganku bergerak melepas kunci seatbelt. "Hmm terima kasih." Tanganku bergerak membuka pintu mobil.

"Hmm sama-sama. Pergilah makan dan istirahat, aku masih ada pekerjaan."

Aku hampir berteriak mendengar ia merespon ucapan terima kasih dariku, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang.

"Oh iya bye." Aku mencoba tersenyum walau sangat grogi dan ekspresi dia tidak berubah tetap dingin. Aku keluar dari mobilnya dan dia langsung melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

 **Juho POV**

"Kamu ingat? Anak sahabat papa? Dia sudah besar dan sangat cantik. Ini fotonya. Dia bekerja di perusahaan stasiun tv dan yang paling penting, dia belum mempunyai kekasih." Tuan Baek berkata pada putranya Juho.

"Cantik."

"Benarkan? Dia cantik dan dia calon istri kamu! Bagaimana?"

" _Mwo?_ Aku tidak salah dengar?" Juho membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu tidak. Papa sudah membuat janji dengan orang tuanya saat kalian masih kecil dulu."

"Ya ampun papa tidak percaya padaku? Memangnya masih zaman untuk perjodohan?"

"Setidaknya papa lebih merestui anak teman papa itu dibanding temanmu itu siapa? Yuna? Tidak jangan, papa tidak setuju kamu dengannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

"Kamu menolak? Tak masalah kamu menolak tapi papa cabut jabatan kamu dan saham atas nama kamu akan papa donasikan semua ke yayasan. Dan segera kamu angkat kaki dari rumah ini."

"Gila! Papa membuang anak sendiri seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Kalau kamu menolak lantas kamu mau kawin lari dengan Yuna? Dan jabatan kamu akan papa berikan pada kakak kamu."

Juho menggeram menahan amarah mendengar ancaman dari sang ayah.

"Pa, aku mengenalnya sejak sekolah. Memang ada yang salah darinya? Dia anak yang baik." Juho berlalu karena merasa kesal.

"Sudah papa bilang, papa lebih suka kamu dengan anak teman papa. Dengar, besok kita kesana dengan mama kamu."

Juho masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Apa-apaan sih! Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Juho menatap langit-langit kamarnya, masih merasa kesal dengan sang ayah yang baru memberitahu tentang perjodohan.

Esoknya...

Juho terpaksa mengikuti kedua orang tuanya memasuki rumah berlantai 2 didepannya. Rumah yang tampak asri dan nyaman dengan halaman yang cukup luas.

"Hai, apa kabar? Ini anak kamu? Ya ampun tampan sekali." Sapa seorang ibu yang baru bertemu dengan Juho.

"Ayo masuk, Fan ada didalam."

Juho sangat tidak berminat dengan acara temu kangen kedua orang tuanya. Tak lama seorang gadis cantik datang dan duduk didepan Juho.

Juho melirik sekilas melihat penampilan gadis didepannya memang cantik dan terlihat sangat imut dibanding dilihat dari foto.

"Bagaimana? Dia cantik kan?" Ucap sang ayah saat pulang dari rumah orang tua Fan.

"Hmm."

"Mama sangat menyukainya, saat ia kecil dia sangat lucu ternyata sekarang sangat cantik. Mereka sangat menjaga putrinya."

Juho hanya menatap pemandangan luar dari dalam mobil. Pikirannya melayang namun hatinya sempat bergetar saat pertama kalinya melihat calon istrinya.

"Besok kalian fitting ya, mama jadi tidak sabar melihat kalian berdua bersama."

Juho hanya memejamkan mata, kenapa ini harus terjadi pada dirinya? Bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Yuna? Yuna adalah sahabatnya dan mereka sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain walau belum ada hubungan yang bisa disebut pasangan.

Esoknya...

"Juho, pinjam ponsel kamu." Nyonya Baek langsung masuk ke ruangan Juho disiang hari.

"Mama, kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" Juho kaget saat sedang menandatangani berkas dari sekretarisnya.

"Kenapa harus ketuk? Mama terbiasa begini. Cepat mana ponsel kamu."

"Untuk apa? Mama tidak bawa ponsel? Itu pakai telepon saja." Juho menunjuk telepon biasa yang ada dimeja kerjanya.

"Aish anak ini. Cepat!"

Dengan terpaksa Juho memberikan ponselnya setelah selesai urusan dan sang sekretaris berlalu keluar ruangan. Sang ibu langsung menekan nomor dari ponsel putranya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Sang ibu terus menelepon. Merasa lelah karena tak kunjung diangkat lalu ia menekan tombol speaker.

 _"Hallo! Kenapa kamu menelepon terus hah? Mengganggu saja! Tidak mengerti orang sedang sibuk! Saya tidak butuh kartu kredit atau asuransi atau dana pinjaman! Silahkan hubungi orang lain!_

Nyonya Baek langsung terdiam tiba-tiba diomelin oleh calon menantunya. Juho juga tak kalah kaget ditambah ada suara musik yang berisik.

"Fan... ini mama..."

 _"Eoh?"_

 _"Mama? Mama pakai nomor siapa? Jangan bercanda sekarang banyak penipuan."_

"Fan, ini mama mertua kamu. Pakai nomor Juho. Kamu dimana? Kenapa sangat berisik? Kamu di kantor kan?"

Juho tak kuasa menahan geli mendengar percakapan antara ibunya dan calon istrinya.

"Fan? Kamu dimana? Mama sama Juho mau jemput kamu di kantor, kita sama-sama ke butik. Kamu sudah diberitahu oleh mama kamu kan?"

"Fan? Fan?"

 _"Iiiiiyaaa... jangan ke kantor, aku aku diluar kantor. Kita bertemu di butik saja."_

"Oh kamu diluar kantor? Lokasi dimana? Biar Juho jemput ya?"

 _"Jjjaangan jangan, aku aku langsung kesana sekarang. Ini sudah selesai."_

"Benar tidak mau dijemput? Ya sudah hati-hati ya. Ini mama dan Juho juga sebentar lagi berangkat."

 _"Iya."_

(Telepon terputus)

Juho tertawa keras setelah telepon terputus.

"Lihat! Dia stress sampai pergi ke tempat karaoke siang-siang. Apa dia benar calon yang baik untukku ma?" Juho masih saja tertawa.

"Mungkin dia sedang bosan, kamu tahu sendiri kan pekerjaan dia seperti apa terkadang banyak tekanan. Mamanya sering cerita kalau ia sering pulang larut karena sering lembur jadi dia belum punya kekasih."

"Ma, mama dan papa serius akan aku menikah dengannya?"

"Aish tentu saja! Sudah kamu siap-siap, kita pergi sekarang."

"Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja fitting baju pengantin kamu. Mama sudah siapkan semuanya, kamu tidak usah pusing lagi menyiapkan."

"Apa? Sejak kapan mama menyiapkan? Sementara kemarin baru omongan saja."

"Eih ini anak, mama sudah siapkan selama 6 bulan, mama sudah suruh desainer untuk membuatkan gaun untuknya."

" _Mwo?_ Jadi dia sudah tahu kenapa kemarin dia kelihatan bingung?"

"Tidak, mama selalu berkomunikasi dengan mamanya. Dan dari mamanya pula mama mendapat info mengenai ukuran tubuhnya. Kamu lihat sendiri kan kemarin? Dia rajin merawat tubuhnya. Dan pinggulnya bagus untuk mengandung bayi." Nyonya Baek terkekeh geli.

"Ma! Oh astaga!" Wajah Juho bersemu merah setelah mendengar kata "bayi".

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang, tadi dia bilang kan mau langsung pergi."

Sang ibu sudah tidak sabar membuat Juho mau tidak mau menuruti. Mengingat kelakuan calon istri masih membuat Juho tersenyum geli.

Juho dan ibunya telah sampai didepan butik, sang ibu sudah langsung keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa meninggalkan Juho yang masih terdiam.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia memang cantik tapi? Aku takut menyakitinya kalau aku lanjut. Tapi aku juga tidak mau dicap sebagai anak durhaka." Juho berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum masuk ke dalam butik. Tak lama ia keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Juho tersenyum tipis pada pegawai yang menyapanya, para pegawai butik memang sudah kenal dengannya karena ibunya langganan tetap di butik itu.

Juho menoleh ke arah calon istrinya yang ternyata sudah datang. Ia langsung duduk tak jauh dari calon istrinya. Tak lama Fan dipanggil untuk fitting begitu pula dengan Juho.

Juho mematut dirinya yang sudah dibalut dalam setelan tuxedo berwarna putih.

"Wah anak mama memang sangat tampan. Kalau sudah selesai cepat keluar, kita tunggu Fan." Sang ibu sangat bersemangat.

Juho menuruti keinginan ibunya menunggu calon istrinya selesai mencoba gaunnya. Tak lama tirai besar dibuka oleh satu pegawai dan tampak Fan sudah memakai gaun pengantinnya.

 _Astaga! Dia terlihat sangat cantik! Kulitnya yang putih bersih dan tubuhnya yang langsing terlihat sangat pas memakai gaun itu._

Juho sempat terpana saat melihat Fan tersenyum setelah dipuji oleh ibunya.

"Nanti kamu antar ia pulang, mama masih ada urusan. Sekalian ajak ia makan malam." Ucap sang ibu pada Juho disaat Fan sedang berganti pakaian lagi.

"Makan malam?" Juho menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menarik nafas merasa pasrah telah menjadi boneka kedua orang tuanya.

Ponselnya bergetar, Yuna menelepon. Juho diam-diam menghindar dari ibunya untuk menerima panggilan.

 _"Juho-ya kamu dimana? Aku ke kantormu katanya kamu sedang keluar? Apa ada meeting?"_

"Oh aku sedang menemani mamaku. Ada apa?"

 _"Hehe tidak, hanya ingin bertemu saja. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan ditempat biasa? Aku baru dapat bayaran job."_

"Oh hmm oke aku usahakan ya."

 _"Kamu sangat sibuk? Apa kamu lembur lagi?"_

"Tidak-tidak. Oke nanti aku kesana ya. Bye."

Juho menarik nafas, tak lama Fan sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan Juho langsung berlalu menuju mobilnya di ikuti Fan berjalan dibelakang.

Pikiran Juho kalut, tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkan pada Fan yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya. Juho memakaikan seatbelt pada Fan dan dari raut wajah Fan, Juho bisa menebak kalau Fan merasa grogi saat didekatnya.

Selama perjalanan Fan terus mengoceh karena Juho hanya terdiam. Juho mengantarkan Fan pulang setelah itu lanjut menemui Yuna di restoran langganan.

"Hai. Kamu belum makan kan? Aku sudah pesankan kesukaan kamu." Sapa Yuna saat Juho mendekati dimana Yuna menunggunya.

"Hmm terima kasih."

"Juho-ya, apa kamu sangat lelah?"

Juho hanya tertawa karena Yuna bisa langsung menebak apa yang terjadi pada diri Juho.

"Aku? Tidak apa." Juho tersenyum dan membuat Yuna merasa gemas.

"Yak! Jangan bohong! Cepat katakan anak nakal." Yuna tertawa begitu juga dengan Juho bisa tertawa lepas saat bersama Yuna. Rasanya otot wajah Juho tidak tegang lagi.

"Oh asyik makanan datang." Juho tertawa senang karena pesanan makanan telah datang.

"Syukurlah, perutku lapar sekali sejak tadi sampai berbunyi untung disini berisik jadi tidak terdengar yang lain. Kalau orang lain dengar bisa malu aku." Yuna terkekeh geli sambil mulai memakan makanannya.

Juho langsung terdiam karena teringat dengan Fan yang terlihat lapar, sebelumnya ibunya menyuruh mengajak makan malam namun ia hanya mengantarkan pulang.

"Setidaknya ia sudah dirumah dan bisa makan dengan baik."

"Eoh? Kamu bicara apa?" Yuna menatap Juho dengan bingung.

"Ah tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Juho dan Yuna sudah bersahabat sejak SMA namun sempat terpisah keduanya saat Juho melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika. Setelah menyandang gelar sarjana, Juho kembali ke Korea dan kembali bertemu Yuna. Yuna bekerja menjadi seorang penyanyi kafe setelah lulus SMA.

Poin yang membuat ayah Juho tidak menyukai Yuna adalah latar belakang Yuna seorang anak broken home, Yuna yang bekerja di kafe saat malam hari dan bisa pulang dini hari serta pakaiannya yang selalu sexy.

Juho dan Yuna berebut membayar tagihan didepan kasir.

"Tidak jangan Juho-ya, aku mengajakmu karena ingin mentraktirmu."

"Simpan uangmu saja, biar aku yang bayar."

"Jangan, aku sudah sering ditraktir olehmu."

"Tidak apa, aku ini pria masa dibayari makan oleh wanita."

Juho tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Yuna yang cemberut.

"Menyebalkan!"

Tawa Juho berhenti karena teringat dengan Fan lagi yang sempat berbicara seperti itu. Juho langsung terdiam.

"Juho-ya, kamu tidak apa?" Yuna melambaikan telapak tangan didepan Juho.

"Oh iya, tidak apa." Juho memberikan kartu pada kasir untuk membayar. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari restoran dan Juho mengantar pulang Yuna.

Juho mengantar Yuna pulang seperti biasa.

"Kamu terlihat sungguh ada masalah. Mau cerita?"

"Yuna-ya, apa kita akan terus begini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ah tidak. Sudah malam, istirahatlah."

"Kamu sungguh aneh Juho-ya." Yuna keluar dari mobil Juho dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah sewanya. Juho melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 **Gomawo Mockaa2294 atas supportnya, chap ini udah ada interaksi 😘😘😘**

 **Saranghae**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Easy Love**

 **Chap 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Lion Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Baek Juho SF9 and 'You' as Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **000**

 **"2 bulan lagi kamu akan menikah."**

"Aaarrgghhh!" Aku menggeram sendirian diruanganku.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Oh tidak! Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Aku meremas-remas squishy bentuk hewan singa yang kenyal untuk meluapkan amarahku.

"Oughh dasar bodoh! Calon suami macam apa tidak pernah menghubungiku! Bagaimana mau menikah kalau tidak ada perkembangan? Setidaknya ajak aku makan siang. Dasar bodoh! Aku cabut semua ubanmu biar tahu rasa!" Aku melempar squishy ke arah pintu bersamaan dengan seseorang membuka pintu masuk ruanganku.

"Wow! Miss Fan! Apa kamu di push lagi? Sejak kemarin wajahmu sangat menyeramkan. Lihat kantung matamu yang menghitam dan itu sangat tidak cantik." Seorang gadis cantik masuk ke ruanganku. Dia adalah Miss Car biasa dipanggil. Namanya Carat, dia adalah penyiar berita tercantik di tempatku bekerja, selain cantik dia juga pintar dan sering menerima penghargaan. Satu hal lagi, dia adalah kekasih dari seorang aktor tampan. Tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya, namun kami yang berkecimpung dalam dunia pers mengetahui segala seluk beluk dunia entertainment.

"Aku stress Miss Car."

"Oh astaga! Bukan sekali ini aku mendengar kata stress darimu. Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku akan menikah."

"Apa?" Carat mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan lucu ke arahku.

"Dengan siapa? Bukankah kamu single?"

"Aku di jodohkan."

Tawa menggelegar diruanganku dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Carat.

"Aju Nice!"

"Seperti apa orangnya?" Carat masih terkekeh geli.

"Penuh uban!" Jawabku asal karena masih kesal.

" _Mwoooo?!_ Dia sudah tua? Kakek-kakek?" Carat tertawa geli lagi dan aku ikut tertawa sambil mengangguk.

* * *

000

* * *

" _Sunbae!_ Kamu mau kemana?" Tanyaku saat berpapasan dengan seniorku, Boice.

"Oh aku ada liputan, Lee Jungshin member CNBLUE mau main drama."

"Oh, apa aku bisa ikut? Aku sangat suntuk disini."

"Boleh, kebetulan aku baru mau cari orang untuk mengetik berita. Aku ambil kamera dulu, kita bertemu di lobby."

"Oke." Aku mengangguk senang, setidaknya keluar mencari angin segar bisa lebih baik menyegarkan pikiran.

Di perjalanan menuju lokasi konferensi pers, sepasang mataku menangkap sosok yang mulai aku hafal. Iya dia Baek Juho calon suamiku. Dia sedang bersama seorang wanita di sebuah kafe dan mereka terlihat akrab, mengobrol sambil tertawa. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit rasanya melihat dia, aku langsung menunduk menyadari diri sendiri.

"Hmm benar kan dia sudah punya kekasih." Gumamku lirih sambil menyender dan melihat pemandangan kota di siang hari. Mobil yang dikemudikan seniorku berjalan meninggalkan kafe dimana Juho sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang wanita yang tidak aku kenal.

* * *

000

* * *

Entah mengapa hatiku merasa senang saat Juho mengabariku untuk bertemu. Aku bergegas pamit pada seniorku setelah selesai meliput. Aku merapihkan diriku di toilet sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Aku menunggu di restoran seorang diri, aku datang 30 menit lebih awal. Aku mulai grogi namun berusaha menyingkirkan rasa itu, sebentar-sebentar aku terus bercemin merapihkan riasan. Tepat di waktu yang di janjikan ia datang dan seperti biasa ia selalu terlihat sangat tampan.

"Aku tak mengira kamu sudah datang."

"Oh aku baru datang belum ada 5 menit." Jawabku bohong dibalik hati ini yang bersorak girang.

"Sudah pesan?"

"Belum." Jawabku polos sambil menggelengkan kepala dan dia mengangguk mengerti lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan. Tak banyak pembicaraan di antara kita berdua, lebih tepatnya saling diam kondisi ini berbanding terbalik dengan yang aku lihat saat ia di kafe tadi siang.

"Tujuanku kesini untuk memberikanmu ini." Juho memberikan sebuah kartu kredit padaku setelah selesai makan. Aku hanya diam dan menatap kartu kredit lalu beralih ke calon suamiku.

"Mama yang suruh, katanya untuk kamu belanja kebutuhan atau pergi ke salon. Terserah kamu mau apa. Tugasku sudah selesai. Ah aku masih ada urusan, kamu..."

"Aku pulang! Terima kasih makanannya!" Aku langsung bangun dari duduk dan pergi meninggalkan dia. Hatiku sangat kesal mengetahui ia sengaja bertemu denganku karena disuruh ibunya bukan keinginan sendiri. Berharap ia memanggilku dan mengejarku tapi aku tidak mendengar ia berteriak memanggilku dan aku sedikit menoleh juga tak ada dia dibelakangku.

"Ourgh! Menyebalkan!" Aku menghentakkan kaki dengan _high heels_ yang aku kenakan dan pergi tergesa berjalan meninggalkan area restoran, tak peduli dengan orang di sekeliling yang menatapku aneh.

.

.

"Fan, kamu sudah pulang? Sudah makan?" Tanya ibuku saat aku baru masuk rumah.

"Papa, tolong batalkan! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia! Terserah kalau papa mau marah! Atau aku mati bunuh diri!" Aku berlalu tanpa mengindahkan kedua orang tuaku yang hanya terdiam setelah aku mengancam.

"Aaarrggghhh menyebalkan!" Aku mengamuk seorang diri dikamar sambil menangis. Aku memang anak tunggal terkadang sifat manja dan egoisku keluar. Aku melempar semua koleksi boneka-boneka dan mengacak tempat tidur.

"Fan! Fan! Fan kenapa kamu sayang? Buka pintunya!" Ibuku berteriak sambil menggedor pintu kamarku.

Aku tak peduli kedua orang tuaku memanggil dengan cemas. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Batalkan semuanya!" Aku berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Tak lama pintu kamarku berhasil dibuka dari luar, ibuku menghambur dan memelukku yang sedang meringkuk menangis.

"Fan? Kenapa sayang?"

"Mama tahu? Aku sangat tersiksa dengan ini semua! Bagaimana aku akan menikah dengannya? Dia sudah ada kekasih! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Saat menatapku dia sangat dingin! Tapi saat dengan wanita lain dia bisa tersenyum! Mama mau aku dapat tekanan bathin terus kalau jadi menikah dengan dia?"

"Tidak sayang. Pa, bagaimana ini? Coba kamu bicarakan lagi dengan temanmu. Aku tidak mau anakku satu-satunya disakiti nantinya." Ibuku memelukku dengan sayang.

"Papa akan telepon dia sekarang."

* * *

000

* * *

"Juho!"

Juho menghentikkan langkahnya saat ayahnya berteriak memanggil.

"Kenapa la..."

 _Plak!_

Sang ayah menampar pipi putranya membuat Juho membelalakkan kedua matanya dan langsung menatap ayahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Fan! Jawab! Dia bilang, dia melihat kamu bersama wanita lain! Apa itu Yuna?"

Juho hanya terdiam mengetahui Fan melihat ia dengan Yuna. Kapan? Dimana?

"Oh benar kamu bersama Yuna! Ingat kamu sudah mau menikah! Jaga perasaan calon istrimu! Ayahnya bilang dia mau membatalkan ini semua!"

"Bagus kan? Lagipula aku baru mengenalnya."

 _Plak!_

Tamparan kedua berhasil mengenai pipi Juho lagi.

"Terus saja pa! Bunuh sekalian! Aku tidak mau jadi boneka begini! Lupakan janji papa! Itu hanya masa lalu! Kalau aku tidak cinta mau apa? Apa perusahaan akan hancur kalau aku batal menikah dengan dia? Tidak kan? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita!"

"Jaga omongan kamu! Dengar Juho! Papa sangat berhutang budi pada kakeknya Fan. Beliau yang menyelamatkan papa saat papa muda dulu. Saat papa kena kasus di masa lalu. Kakeknya adalah pengacara publik, saat itu papa tidak seperti sekarang. Berkat bantuan beliau, papa bisa bangkit lagi untuk mendirikan perusahaan dan berkenalan dengan anaknya ya itu ayahnya Fan. Disamping itu, beliau juga memberi modal pada papa hingga papa bisa sukses seperti sekarang, beliau tidak mau dikembalikan uangnya. Maka papa putuskan untuk menjodohkan kamu dengan cucunya yang berumur sama denganmu."

Juho hanya terdiam setelah ayahnya bercerita.

"Ya tapi kan bisa membalas dengan yang lain."

"Sebelum meninggal, kakeknya sempat bilang ingin menyatukan keluarga beliau dan keluarga kita. Maka papa putuskan untuk menikahkan kamu setelah melihat cucunya perempuan yaitu Fan saat umur kalian baru 3 tahun." Sang ayah masih merasa kesal langsung pergi meninggalkan putranya.

Juho mengepalkan tangannya dan menarik nafas.

"Juho, mama mau bicara." Sang ibu menghampiri putranya sambil mengusap lembut lengan Juho.

"Ma, aku sudah lelah dan kepalaku sakit rasanya."

"Mama mengerti, tapi tidak ada salahnya kamu mencoba lebih dekat dengan Fan. Kamu tidak ada hubungan dengan Yuna kan? Dia mulai menyukaimu, dengar Fan mulai menyukaimu."

Juho menatap ibunya dan terdiam.

"Dia merasa cemburu melihat kamu bersama wanita lain. Kalau dia tidak cemburu, dia tidak akan mengamuk. Papanya tadi menelepon menceritakan semua kejadiannya seperti apa. Mama bisa membaca matanya saat fitting tempo hari, dia hanya ingin diperhatikan kamu." Sang ibu mengusap lembut lengan Juho seolah memberikan semangat dan dorongan.

"Bisa kan? Kamu dekati dia lagi? Maaf kalau kamu harus begini, tapi ini semua demi kebaikan kamu juga. Pergilah istirahat, sudah malam."

Juho menurut kembali ke kamar sebelumnya memeluk sang ibu.

* * *

000

* * *

Aku berkumpul bertiga dengan Carat dan Boice, melepas penat saat istirahat makan siang di restoran dekat kantor.

"Ehem, calon pengantin bagaimana?" Carat meledekku.

"Aish benarkah kamu akan menikah? Yak! Aku lebih senior kenapa dilangkahi junior sepertimu?" Boice tidak terima. Aku dan Carat tertawa geli, pasalnya senior wanita didepanku ini belum menikah juga. Bekerja dalam dunia seperti ini sulit mengatur jadwal kencan.

"Mana fotonya? Aku mau lihat."

Permintaan Boice membuatku terdiam, foto dari mana kalau lihat orangnya saja sudah membuatku kesal.

"Jangan, dia sudah tua. Banyak uban katanya." Carat masih mengejekku membuat Boice tertawa.

"Benarkah? Yak! Apa keluargamu punya banyak hutang hingga tega menjualmu pada seorang kakek?"

Aku hanya tertawa geli mendengar kesimpulan dari teman kantor, walau aku di ledek namun aku tidak marah, aku merasa ini hal yang lucu hingga aku bisa tertawa geli.

"Fan."

Tawa kami berhenti saat seseorang memanggil dan aku langsung terdiam saat Juho tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku.

"Aku mau bicara, berdua."

Aku langsung menunduk dan menatap kedua temanku yang ikutan diam. Carat bahkan sampai menendangku untuk segera pergi. Aku langsung bangun dari duduk dan pergi berdua dengan Juho.

"Aaah itu dia? Si rambut uban? Tampan sekali. Kata kamu seorang kakek."

"Eih dia sendiri yang bilang rambut uban, aku pikir kakek-kakek ternyata masih muda dan tampan. Tapi masih tampan kekasihku." Ucap Carat sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya

"Siapa? Si KM?" Ucap Boice dan Carat tertawa geli sambil mengangguk. Menggunakan inisial nama sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

.

.

Juho membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan aku merasa sangat heran dengan sikapnya yang "berubah".

"Baru aku mau ajak makan siang, tapi kamu sudah makan." Ucapnya dan langsung mengemudikan mobil.

"Aku tidak tahu, kamu tidak kirim pesan."

"Hmm dari pagi aku ada rapat jadi tidak sempat mengirim pesan. Maaf ya."

 _Deg! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia meminta maaf? Ada apa ini? Apa aku dikerjai olehnya lagi?_

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku ragu sambil melirik sekilas.

"Kamu maunya kemana?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. _Tidak! Dia tersenyum! Oh Tuhan! Apa aku bermimpi? Dia sungguh makin tampan saat tersenyum!_

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Juho melirikku lagi dan masih dengan senyumannya.

"Aaaaahh haha aku? Aku tidak tahu harus apa."

"Apa kamu sibuk? Kalau sibuk, aku tidak akan menculikmu ke tempat yang jauh kita cari tempat yang dekat untuk mengobrol."

Aku menunduk dan tersenyum, merasa malu baru semalam aku mengamuk dan sekarang dia terlihat sangat baik. Tapi ini maksudnya ada apa? Aku tidak tahu tujuan dia.

"2 jam lagi aku ada _meeting_." Jawabku dan kulihat Juho mengangguk.

Juho memakirkan mobilnya dekat taman. Dan kita bersiap keluar dari mobil.

"Kamu cari tempat duduk, aku kesana sebentar."

Aku menurut mengikuti ucapannya, langsung mencari tempat duduk dan menikmati pemandangan. Angin siang itu berhembus kencang hingga merusak rambutku yang panjang. Aku mengikat rambutku bersamaan dengan Juho yang datang membawakan 2 minuman kaleng.

Juho melepas jasnya dan menutup pahaku, aku memang memakai stelan blazer + rok, dimana saat duduk rok yang aku kenakan bergeser hingga memperlihatkan setengah paha. Aku kaget dengan sikapnya yang _"gentleman"_ lalu ia memberikan satu minuman kaleng padaku setelah ia membukanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan langsung meneguknya.

"Fan."

Aku menengok saat ia memanggil dan ia terus menatapku membuat wajahku kembali memanas rasanya.

"Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu. Aku tidak ada maksud begitu, kamu tahu kan posisi kita bagaimana? Kamu terkejut begitupun juga aku yang baru mengetahui ini. Jangan dikira aku tidak protes. Aku protes bahkan semalam aku bertengkar dengan papaku."

Aku hanya menunduk mendengar ucapannya dan menggoyangkan minuman kaleng darinya.

"Fan bagaimana kalau kita..."

Aku hanya menarik nafas dan memandang ke depan berusaha menguatkan hati lagi.

"Fan?"

"Apa! Apa lagi?" ucapku kesal.

Juho tertawa geli saat aku menengok lalu ia menyingkirkan minuman kaleng yang aku pegang dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal? Kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Hai nona cantik, boleh kenalan? Namaku Baek Juho, nama kamu siapa?"

Aku hanya diam menatap Juho yang terus tersenyum.

"Nama kamu siapa? Kenapa diam?"

"Eh? Hmm Fan."

"Fan apa?"

"Fantasy." Aku membalas senyumannya dan Juho mengangguk.

"Ah sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku dibawa kesini dan apa maksud dari ini semua." Aku melepaskan tangan dari genggamannya. Juho terkekeh geli dan menatapku.

"Apa kamu malu? Ternyata kamu lucu juga kalau dilihat sedekat ini."

Juho tiba-tiba mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut dan saat aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita? Bukankah kita akan menikah?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan jantungku sudah berdetak tak karuan setelah mendengar kata menikah. Bukankah aku minta pada ayahku untuk membatalkannya?

"Aku sudah pikirkan semalam, tidak ada gunanya juga aku menolaknya. Aku masih memandang kedua orang tuaku, aku masih ingin menghormati mereka. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku hanya terdiam saat dia menoleh padaku dan dia makin memajukan kepalanya untuk menatap wajahku.

"Aaa aku... akuu... hmm... tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Nanti dia marah?"

Juho tertawa geli dan kembali mengusap kepalaku, entah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, ah aku mau tanya kapan kamu melihatnya? Apa benar kamu cemburu?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan menjadi sangat grogi.

"Jujur saja, apa kamu merasa cemburu? Kapan dan dimana kamu melihatku?"

"Kemarin saat aku lewat kafe." ucapku lirih sambil menunduk.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku karena tak kuasa menahan malu sementara dia tertawa geli. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu merangkul tubuhku dan aku bisa menghirup aroma maskulin dengan sangat jelas.

"Calon nyonya Baek terlihat malu-malu." Ledeknya padaku.

Aku membuka wajahku dan kaget karena jarak wajah kita berdua menjadi sangat dekat. Dan dia tersenyum ke arahku. Juho tertawa geli dan melepas rangkulannya.

"Ini mau dihabiskan minumannya, aku antar kamu kembali ke kantor."

"Sudah kenyang."

"Baiklah, dibawa saja ya." Juho mengusap kepalaku lagi, rasanya sangat aneh. Aku benar-benar menyukainya dan jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Aku bangun dari duduk dan mengembalikan jas miliknya, ia langsung memakai kembali jasnya. Berjalan berdua menuju mobilnya dengan Juho membukakan pintu sambil tersenyum membuat hatiku bersorak girang.

"Kamu tahu aku sedang makan dari mana?"

"Oh aku bertanya di lobby kebetulan bertemu karyawan lain dan dia bilang kalau kamu makan disana. Dan ternyata benar."

"Oh." Aku menunduk malu.

"Nanti pulang jam berapa? Biar aku jemput."

"Eh? Jemput?" Aku menggigit bibirku, rasanya ingin bersorak girang namun malu.

"Hmm jam 6?" Jawabku malu-malu.

"Oke jam 6 aku jemput ya. Kamu nyalakan saja radio kalau bosan."

"Eh? Boleh kah?"

"Hmm tentu saja." Juho melirik sambil tersenyum. Ah dia sungguh tampan, aku sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku menyetel radio setelah diizinkan.

"Oh! Aku suka lagu ini!"

"Hmm benarkah? Lagu favoritmu?" lirik Juho sambil tersenyum.

"Iya judulnya Easy Love." Aku langsung bernyanyi didepannya dan dia terkekeh geli melihatku yang tidak malu-malu lagi. Aku merasa cepat nyaman dengannya. Dia sudah banyak tersenyum dan tertawa padaku, tidak seperti saat baru bertemu.

* * *

000

* * *

Juho sering menjemputku pulang kerja, sikapnya banyak berubah. Ia menjadi lebih terbuka, aku merasa semakin nyaman saat bersamanya. Aku pun tidak malu lagi saat harus _skinship_ dengannya, karena dia calon suamiku.

Aku dan Juho pergi ke salah satu toko perhiasan untuk mengambil pesanan cincin. Saat sedang menunggu, aku melihat-lihat berbagai perhiasaan.

"Ada yang kamu suka?" Juho melingkarkan tangannya dibelakang pinggangku.

"Oh, hmm tidak. Aku hanya melihatnya saja."

"Pilihlah yang kamu suka. Bagaimana yang itu?" Juho memanggil pegawai untuk mengambil pilihan cincin yang dimaksud, aku hanya diam. Juho mengambil dan memakaikan pada salah satu jariku. Aku tersenyum malu namun sangat senang.

"Bagus terlihat cantik di jari kamu."

Juho membelikan aku cincin yang lain sebagai hadiah. Aku sangat menyukainya, aku tak menyangka dia bisa berlaku romantis dan sangat perhatian padaku.

Aku mengapit lengannya setelah selesai membeli cincin, banyak pasang mata melihat ke arah kami.

"Juho?"

Aku dan Juho berhenti saat ada seseorang memanggil Juho. Refleks aku ikut menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita yang raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Dan saat aku menoleh pada Juho, Juho terlihat pucat. Aku hanya diam, aku ingat siapa wanita ini. Juho terlihat tidak nyaman, tangannya bergerak untuk melepas tanganku dari lengannya. Aku hanya menunduk pasrah, selama ini Juho belum bercerita mengenai wanita itu.

"Oke, selesaikan masalahmu. Aku duluan." Aku langsung pergi sambil menunduk.

"Fan?" Juho bingung hendak memilih siapa.

"Juho!" Yuna memanggil Juho yang hendak mengejarku, aku langsung menyetop taksi dan langsung pergi.

.

.

Aku merenung seorang diri, aku mulai bimbang lagi akan melanjutkan atau tidak. Namun aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Juho, aku sudah siap untuk menikah dengannya. Sekian lama aku merenung seorang diri akhirnya Juho menelepon mencariku.

 _"Fan? Kamu dimana? Aku baru dari rumahmu. Kamu dimana? Kamu belum pulang?"_

"Aku..."

 _"Fan? Cepat katakan kamu dimana!"_

"Aku di taman yang pernah kita datangi berdua."

 _"Jangan kemana-mana, aku kesana sekarang."_

(Telepon terputus)

Aku bernafas lega karena ia masih mau mencariku. Selang 30 menit ia datang. Juho menghampiri dimana aku duduk ditempat yang sama saat pertama datang ke taman ini. Juho memakaikan jaket pada tubuhku, hari memang sudah malam dan aku hanya mengenakan dress tanpa lengan dengan bahan tipis. Aku masih terdiam, lalu Juho memelukku dengan erat serta mencium keningku.

"Kenapa disini? Tubuhmu bisa membeku."

"Aku sengaja menunggumu disini."

Juho melepas pelukan dan mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya dengan intens. "Kenapa?"

"Karena disini tempat saat kamu meminta memperbaiki hubungan kita, dan kemungkinan bisa mengakhirinya." Ucapku lirih.

Juho tersenyum lalu menaruh kepalaku dalam dekapannya, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan tidak ada rasa ingin berpisah.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu seperti rencana kedua orang tua kita. Semuanya sudah siap, tidak mungkin kita membatalkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Kamu bilang kamu hanya teman? Teman seperti apa?" Aku melepas pelukan dan menatap wajah tampannya kembali.

"Apa kamu cemburu?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda!" Ucapku mulai kesal.

Juho menangkup wajahku dan mencium keningku. "Maaf kalau membuatmu kesal lagi. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya. Namanya Yuna, dia sahabatku sejak High School."

"Kamu mencintainya kan?"

Juho tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaanku. "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus apa melihatmu yang cemburu. Awalnya memang hanya dengan dia aku merasa sangat dekat sebelum mengenalmu. Namun seiringnya waktu aku berusaha mengenalmu karena kamu akan menjadi istriku maka aku mulai mencintaimu."

Aku cemberut merasa iri karena berada di posisi kedua yang dekat dengan Juho.

"Kamu dan dia sangat berbeda. Dia wanita yang tangguh, dewasa karena keadaan sementara kamu? Hmm kamu masih sering terlihat manja."

Aku makin menunduk setelah dibandingkan.

"Tapi aku suka. Aku merasa kamu sangat imut." Juho meraih tanganku dan menempelkannya pada pipinya sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Dia cinta pertamamu?"

"Oh, sayangnya iya."

Aku langsung menarik tanganku dan bersedekap lalu memalingkan wajah. Juho tertawa melihatku.

"Oh ya ampun sungguh aku tidak berpengalaman berhadapan dengan wanita yang sedang cemburu terlebih lagi wanita ini calon istriku sendiri, calon ibu dari anakku kelak."

Aku menunduk malu mendengar ucapannya, dia terdiam. Aku melirik ke samping dan kulihat Juho menopang kepalanya. Dia terlihat banyak pikiran.

"Kamu tidak apa?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Tadi aku menjelaskan padanya kalau kita akan menikah, dia sangat marah karena aku menyembunyikan hal ini dari dia. Ini memang salahku."

"Dia marah?"

"Awalnya iya tapi dia bisa menerimanya." Juho tetap tersenyum saat menjawabnya.

"Kalian saling mencintai?"

Aku hanya pasrah mendengar jawabannya jika itu menyakitkanku.

"Entahlah, aku memang menyukainya sejak lama namun belum pernah mengutarakannya. Saat ia ada masalah dengan kekasihnya, maka aku menjadi pelariannya. Dia semakin tergantung padaku, katanya hanya aku lelaki yang paling baik. Tapi papaku berulang kali mengatakan tidak suka hubunganku dengan Yuna."

"Oh." Aku memalingkan wajah dan kembali menunduk.

Aku kaget dan membuka mata sangat lebar saat sesuatu menempel bibirku. Juho tiba-tiba menciumku! Ini ciumanku yang pertama dengannya. Dengan lembut ia mengecup bibirku, aku hanya diam. Jantungku mulai berdetak sangat kencang.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Apa kau melakukannya hanya untuk melampiaskannya padaku?" aku berusaha menghindar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku takut kamu tidak tulus."

Juho tertawa geli lalu ia merangkul dan mencium pipiku dengan gemas. "Apa perlu aku tandai seluruh tubuhmu sebagai bukti kalau kamu itu milikku?"

"Yak! Dasar mesum!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dan dia masih tertawa geli.

Juho berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, aku menerimanya dan dia tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya dibelakang pinggangku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Rekor ini publish ff belom ada seminggu udah 3 chap aja. Btw rambut Juho sekarang merah menyala persiapan KCON LA ahaha tidak putih lagi.

 **Special Thank's**

 **Mockaa2294** yang katanya selalu penasaran, ini udah up lagi biar tenang besok mau holiday hehehe...

 **DevDevL00** ini sudah di up sampai chap 3 semoga kamu baca

 **Cha KristaFer** inget "mantan" EXO ya? hahaha... tenang wae ini ga panjang, next last chap. Alurnya dipercepat karena memang inginnya yang ringan saja.

 **Gomawo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Easy Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Lion Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 4 (last Chap)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Baek Juho SF9 and 'You' as Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Hubunganku dan Juho semakin membaik walau kami masih belajar untuk saling mengenal. Terkadang saat pulang kerja, Juho sering mengajakku makan berdua atau sekedar jalan-jalan.

Seperti saat ini, aku minta jalan-jalan melihat keramaian pusat perbelanjaan dimalam hari. Aku mengapit lengan Juho ditengah keramaian orang.

"Sayang, besok mau berangkat sendiri atau aku kirim supir untuk antar jemput kamu?"

" _Oppa_ mau kemana?" Aku mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Oppa_ karena Juho lahir dibulan 7 sementara aku dibulan 10.

"Aku mau keluar kota, ada bisnis selama beberapa hari. Bagaimana? Aku suruh supir saja ya." Juho menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang aku. Aku hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawabnya, mengunci bibirku rapat-rapat. Aku sudah merasa sangat dekat dengannya hingga tak ingin berpisah walau masih bisa berkomunikasi.

"Kenapa? Kok diam?"

"Berapa lama?"

"Hmm sekitar 3-4 hari?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke sebuah desa, aku mau menemui petani yang memasok hasil panen mereka ke supermarket, sebenarnya ini tugas Youngbin _hyung_ tapi ia ada urusan lain jadi aku yang kesana."

"Desa? Nanti tidak ada sinyal." Aku merengut manja, Juho melepas tanganku lalu tangannya merengkuh bahuku dan ia merangkul dengan erat sambil berjalan lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu, atau kamu mau ikut saja? Sekalian liburan, kamu ambil cuti. Bagaimana?"

"Cuti? Aku boleh ikut? Oke aku ambil cuti besok." Aku balas memeluk pinggang belakangnya sambil terus berjalan. Tak lupa Juho mendaratkan kecupan manisnya di keningku.

"Tentu saja boleh, sebagai latihan dimana kamu mengurus aku." Bisiknya manja ditelingaku.

"Urus apa?" Tanyaku polos sambil menatap wajahnya yang tampan, hidungnya terlihat sangat mancung saat diliat dari samping.

"Aish sudahlah, kamu masih polos buat aku penasaran ingin polosin kamu." Bisiknya lagi sambil tertawa geli.

"Apa sih? Aku sudah lebih cukup umur, nanti kamu kaget kalau lihat aku polos." Aku mencubitnya dengan gemas dan dia hanya tertawa.

"Hmm aku semakin penasaran apalagi ukuran dada kamu lebih dari cukup bagiku."

" _Oppa_..." aku mencubitnya dan dia terkekeh geli

* * *

000

* * *

Masa single kami berdua tersisa 30 hari, setelahnya aku akan resmi menjadi istri sah dari Baek Juho. Orang tuaku tidak pernah melarang kalau aku pergi dengan Juho, seperti saat aku minta izin mau keluar kota, mereka justru terlihat senang kalau aku bisa mengikuti kegiatan Juho sebagai pendamping.

Aku dijemput oleh Juho, kami akan bepergian menggunakan mobil pribadi agar tidak repot membawa barang. Tak lupa aku membawa bantal singa kesayanganku.

"Eih sudah besar begini masih bawa boneka." Juho meledekku saat diperjalanan karena aku terus memeluk bantal.

" _Oppa_ , ini kesayangan aku. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluknya."

"Kan ada aku sayang." Juho meraih tanganku kemudian menciumnya saat diperjalanan. Dalam hati aku melompat girang dengan ucapannya.

Selama 6 jam lamanya perjalanan akhirnya kami telah sampai disebuah desa. Kedatangan kami disambut baik oleh kepala desa dan kami diberi pinjam sebuah rumah kecil untuk menginap.

"Hanya ada satu kamar." Ucapku menatap sekeliling rumah.

"Rasanya malam ini akan menjadi panas." Juho terkekeh geli sambil melirik nakal ke arahku, aku refleks memeluk bantal singa milikku dan menghindari tatapan laparnya.

Saat makan malam kami diajak makan bersama oleh keluarga kepala desa. Setelahnya kami kembali ke rumah untuk bersiap istirahat. Juho pergi mandi terlebih dahulu sementara aku sibuk membereskan barang bawaan.

"Astaga, kenapa aku jadi grogi? Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku diserang singa? Tapi nantinya kami juga melakukan begitu, sakit tidak ya?" Ucapku sambil membereskan kosmetik yang aku tata dimeja kecil.

"Kamu kenapa? Singa?"

Aku tersentak kaget karena Juho tiba-tiba sudah dibelakangku setelah selesai mandi. Aroma sabun dari tubuhnya sangat wangi membuatku ingin memeluknya.

"Ah itu, aku takut ada hewan buas disini. Seperti di film karena ini di desa." Ucapku grogi.

"Pergilah mandi dan siap-siap."

"Eh? Siap-siap apa?"

Juho mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudian tertawa. "Ya tidur, memangnya kamu tidak lelah seharian duduk di mobil? Besok pagi kita jalan-jalan berkeliling melihat pemandangan pagi."

"Oh..." aku mendadak malu dengan pikiran macam-macam lalu menurut untuk pergi mandi. Letak kamar mandi berada di luar rumah tepatnya di halaman rumah dan letak persisnya disudut rumah. Setelah aku selesai mandi ternyata Juho sudah tidur lebih dulu dan ia sudah menggelar futon untukku juga.

Aku terus menatap langit-langit rumah, aku tidak bisa langsung tidur karena masih asing dengan keadaan sementara Juho sudah terlelap dengan tenang karena lelah menyetir.

"Sepertinya aman." Ucapku lirih dan mulai memejamkan mata sambil memeluk bantal singa kesayanganku.

.

.

"Sayang bangun, Fan... sayang..."

Aku terpaksa membuka mata dengan malas karena Juho terus mengguncang bahuku untuk membangunkan aku.

"Hmm kenapa?"

"Hehe maaf, sebentar saja nanti boleh tidur lagi."

"Hmm ada apa memangnya?"

"Oh itu, hmm aku... aku... ini mendesak." Wajah Juho menjadi malu, membuatku penasaran.

"Ada apa _Oppa_?" Aku bangun dari tidur.

"Eh itu, hmm temani aku sebentar. Sebentar saja, keluar iya keluar. Ya tolong." Juho menarik tanganku dan terpaksa aku berdiri mengikuti langkahnya keluar rumah, keadaan masih sangat gelap.

"Tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana."

Aku membulatkan mata melihat Juho masuk ke dalam toilet yang letaknya diluar rumah dan aku tak bisa menahan geli. Ternyata Juho takut untuk ke toilet saat tengah malam. Tak lama ia keluar sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk lagi."

" _Oppa_ takut?"

"Sudah jangan dibahas." Juho tersenyum malu langsung merangkul aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku masih tekekeh geli dimana kepribadian Juho yang dingin dan selalu terlihat keren? Sementara pergi ke toilet tengah malam saja ia tidak berani.

"Ssst sudah diam, jangan dibahas lagi."

Aku makin tertawa geli kembali ke kasur dan Juho hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap aku yang tertawa.

" _Oppa_ , tampangmu sangat lucu." Aku masih meledek sambil tiduran, Juho mendekat dan sudah berada diatasku.

" _Oppa_ , mau apa?"

"Mau membungkam mulut kamu itu. Aku sudah bilang untuk diam tapi kamu tidak menghiraukan. Kamu sudah memancing singa ini."

Juho langsung mencium bibirku dengan lembut namun lambat laun menjadi nafsu. Ia terus melumat bibirku. Tanganku menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menekan padaku.

Tak hanya bibirku yang ia lumat, kecupannya dilanjutkan sampai ke leherku. Bulu romaku meremang rasanya saat kulitku disentuh dengan kecupannya.

Wajahku merona dengan detak jantung yang berdebar membayangkan aku akan melakukannya sekarang dengan ia. Aku sudah pasrah saja, lagipula hari pernikahan kami semakin dekat.

Tangan Juho ikut aktif meremas salah satu payudaraku, gerakan lembutnya membuatku cukup terangsang untuk pertama kalinya.

Juho menatapku namun tangannya terus meraba dan meremas, tak lama ia mendaratkan bibirnya lagi dan melanjutkan melumat bibirku. Tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam pakaian tidur yang aku kenakan dan aku merasa ia memilin puting payudaraku karena saat aku tidur tidak menggunakan bra jadi tangannya bergerak bebas. Tanganku bergerak mengusap rahang wajahnya.

Saat tangan Juho bergerak ke arah kelaminku, aku mencegahnya. Juho menatapku dengan diam.

" _Oppa_ yakin?"

Juho masih terdiam lalu menjauh dan kembali ke kasurnya, ia langsung memunggungiku. Aku menjadi bingung dengan sikapnya. Aku mengintip dan ia sudah memejamkan mata, aku ikut untuk kembali tidur walau otakku masih dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya atas sikapnya.

.

.

Esoknya aku terbangun sendiri, aku melihat futon milik Juho sudah dilipat rapi. Keadaan rumah sepi, aku tidak tahu Juho kemana. Aku ditinggal sendirian, namun pakaiannya masih tersimpan rapi dan mobil juga masih ada di halaman.

Aku berpikir kalau Juho ada urusan dengan para petani sesuai dengan tujuan ia datang kesini. Aku segera merapihkan diri dan membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong." Aku menggaruk kepala mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Juho datang dengan tergesa membuat aku kaget dan ia langsung mengambil tas pakaiannya.

" _Oppa_ mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Kamu cepatlah berkemas."

"Tapi ada apa..."

"Aku bilang cepat! Atau aku tinggal!" Juho membentakku sambil menggertakkan giginya yang tersusun rapi, aku tersentak kaget dengan sikapnya. Selama ini ia selalu ramah dan lembut, aku baru melihat sisi amarahnya dan menjadi takut sendiri. Aku langsung menuruti perintahnya membereskan pakaian dan semua kosmetik yang sudah aku susun dengan rapi.

Juho sudah menunggu di mobil, setelah aku masuk ke dalam, ia langsung tancap gas meninggalkan desa.

Aku hanya diam tidak berani bertanya karena ia masih terlihat marah. Aku hanya memeluk bantal singa. Perutku terasa perih karena belum sarapan namun aku terlalu takut untuk meminta beli makanan.

Juho mengemudi terus dan hanya berhenti saat mengisi bahan bakar. Selama di perjalanan aku hanya diam dan menunduk, penampilanku sungguh berantakan. Aku yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambut yang diikat asal dan memakai dress biasa yang aku pakai sehari-hari. Sangat tidak cantik.

" _Oppa_... hmm bisa berhenti di rest area? Aku... aku lapar..." Aku memberanikan diri membuka suara setelah cukup lama saling diam.

Juho hanya melirik sekilas tanpa membalas ucapanku. Aku menjadi tambah takut dengan auranya yang menyeramkan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

 _"Tuhan, mengapa aku harus berjodoh dengannya? Aku salah apa dimasa lalu?"_ Aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

Merasa bosan aku tertidur dimobil dan saat membuka mata, kulihat masih dalam perjalanan. Aku melirik Juho yang masih fokus menyetir dan ada sebungkus burger disampingku.

"Untukku?"

"Hmm.."

"Terima kasih _oppa_..." aku mengambil burger dan membukanya, hari sudah siang dan ternyata tak lama mobil Juho sudah mulai memasuki kota. Tak butuh waktu lama pula, Juho sudah mengantarku pulang.

Aku hanya memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas, dimana aku baru menggigit burger belum lama namun sudah sampai didepan rumah.

"Sudah sampai ya?" Ucapku sedih dan bersiap turun sambil memeluk bantal dan membuka pintu belakang untuk mengambil tas.

Juho keluar hanya membantuku mengambil tas tanpa mengantar ke dalam rumah.

"Makanlah dengan baik. Aku pergi dulu." Juho langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menemui kedua orang tuaku, menitip salam pun tidak.

* * *

000

* * *

Aku putus kontak dengan Juho selama 2 hari sejak pulang dari desa. Aku menghabiskan sisa cuti dirumah saja.

"Dia kenapa ya? Apa karena aku sempat menolaknya? Huaaaa _eotthokee_... kenapa dia langsung tersinggung? Sejak saat itu dia menjadi dingin lagi. Eeuugghh menyebalkan!" Aku memukul bantal singaku dengan gemas. Merasa bosan acara tv malam ini tidak ada yang menarik aku langsung mematikan tv di kamar.

Aku dirumah hanya bersama asisten rumah sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi ke rumah nenek dan saudara lain untuk mengundang ke pesta pernikahanku.

"Tok tok tok..."

Dengan malas aku membuka pintu kamar, mataku membulat saat sosok tubuh tinggi yang menjadi pikiranku 2 hari terakhir tiba-tiba datang. Ia langsung menghambur memelukku dengan erat. Tubuhku yang mungil di dekap dengan erat oleh tubuhnya yang tinggi. Aku menepuk dan mengusap dengan lembut punggungnya dan merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa kulit punggungku.

Aku segera menutup pintu serta menguncinya lagi dan menuntunnya menuju ranjangku tanpa melepas pelukan.

"Kenapa?" Aku mengusap kepalanya saat ia melepas pelukan. Dia hanya diam masih menunduk, tanganku bergerak melepas jas dan dasinya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Ia kembali memeluk saat aku berdiri didepannya dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perutku.

"Istirahatlah."

Juho melepas pelukan langsung tiduran dan aku menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, aku semakin yakin ia sedang ada masalah. Aku mendekat ikut tiduran, ia langsung memelukku lagi. Hidung mancungnya mengusel ke arah dadaku dan aku terus mengusap punggungnya sambil memberikan kecupan dipelipisnya.

"Kenapa? Cerita saja."

Juho tidak menjawab, ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Setelah diam cukup lama Juho bangun dan mulai duduk, aku ikut bangun dan menatapnya. Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik nafas.

"Aku tidak apa, sudah lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu. Maaf akan sikapku yang kemarin, aku sangat panik karena mendapat kabar rivalku mengambil alih bisnisku, makanya aku buru-buru pulang. Maaf kalau aku membentak kamu sayang. Pikiranku sangat kalut." Juho menangkup wajahku dan mencium lembut bibirku.

"Ooh, aku jadi pelampiasan? Lalu bagaimana masalahnya." ucapku dengan tampang merengut kesal.

"Hmm semua sudah terkendali, semua berjalan dengan normal lagi. Maaf, seharusnya kemarin kita berlibur. Aku sudah ada rencana mengajakmu ke kebun strawberry."

"Tidak apa, bisa lain waktu. Aku pikir kamu marah sejak malam itu." Aku memeluknya karena sangat merindukannya.

"Hmm malam? Ooh itu, aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri karena lepas kontrol." Juho mencubit pipiku dan mencium keningku.

" _Oppa_... aku benar-benar takut, saat kamu membentak aku hampir menangis." Aku memukul-mukulnya dengan bantalku.

"Iya maaf sayang, aku minta maaf." Juho menyingkirkan bantal dan beraķhir menindih tubuhku dan memulai dengan serangan ciuman mautnya yang terus dilancarkan hingga aku kesulitan bernafas.

"Sayang, aku sungguh tidak tahan sejak kemarin. Tapi aku tak memaksa kalau kamu belum siap."

"Aku tak masalah, asal itu _Oppa_ yang meminta dan berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku dalam keadaan apapun dan yang paling penting aku jadi nyonya Baek."

"Kalau itu sudah pasti nyonya Baek Fantasy."

Juho mulai menjamah leherku. "Satu lagi _oppa_."

"Apa lagi sayang?"

"Pelan-pelan ya, ini pertama untukku. Aku tidak berpengalaman."

"Aku tidak menjaminnya karena singa ini terkadang sangat buas."

"Yaa mmmmppp." Juho langsung membungkam mulutku lagi. Entah berapa lumatan kami saling beradu, membuatku harus mengimbanginya.

Tanganku bergerak membuka kancing bajunya, Juho menatapku dan tersenyum, ia melanjutkan mengecup bagian tubuhku yang lain dan berakhir melepas celana dalamku. Aku merasa malu, namun aku memang telah siap untuk melayani kebutuhan seksnya.

Juho melepas kemejanya dan ia menarik aku untuk bangun guna melepas celananya. Aku melihat sesuatu yang sudah menyembul saat celana berhasil dilepas, aku menjadi malu sendiri karena melihat celana dalam miliknya yang terlihat dengan jelas bentuk yang menyembul.

Juho menindihku lagi melanjutkan ciumannya, aku semakin terangsang karena ia menggesekkan penisnya yang masih terhalang namun sangat membuatku bergairah.

Jari tangannya bergerak mengusap bulu halus vaginaku dan membelai bibir vagina dengan jarinya.

" _Oppa_..."

"Hmm... rileks sayang..."

"Aaakkkhhhh..." aku menjerit saat ia berusaha memasukkan jarinya ke dalam vaginaku. Ia menarik tubuhku lagi untuk bangun dan melepas gaun tidurku yang masih aku kenakan. Jadilah aku telanjang didepannya dan aku balas melepas celana dalam miliknya.

Mataku membulat sempurna namun sangat malu saat melihat penisnya yang berukuran besar sudah menegang sempurna dengan urat-uratnya yang terlihat. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat penis lelaki dewasa secara langsung. Selama ini aku sekedar melihat dari internet saja.

" _Oppa_ , apa bisa masuk?"

Juho mencium lembut bibirku lagi. "Aku akan mencobanya, ini juga yang pertama untukku. Jangan tegang, aku akan pelan-pelan. Saat merasa sakit katakan ya."

Aku mengangguk patuh, tak lama aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk dan itu rasanya sangat sakit.

" _Oppa oppa_..." aku mencengkeram lengannya.

"Rileks sayang, aku merasa sulit. Ini sangat sempit." Juho mulai menusukku lagi, aku menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Penisnya sangat besar untuk masuk ke dalam vagina sempitku.

"Aaakkk mmmppp" Juho langsung membungkam lagi dengan ciumannya saat aku ingin teriak dan ia mulai bergerak maju dan mundur menusukkan penisnya.

Bulir air mataku sempat jatuh karena menahan sakit, Juho langsung menghapus dengan ibu jarinya dan ia mencium keningku dengan posisi masih menusukkan penisnya.

" _Oppa_ sudah... ini sakit..."

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Selaput daramu masih utuh sepertinya, belum robek."

"Bagaimana belum _oppa_? Padahal milikmu sudah besar begitu."

Juho hanya tertawa geli melihatku yang merajuk. Ia langsung memelukku.

"Terkadang memang tidak langsung berhasil sayang, lagipula aku melakukannya dengan sangat pelan. Aku tidak tega melihatmu yang kesakitan. Aku tidak memaksa." Juho mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Memang sangat sakit, tapi lakukan saja lagi _oppa_. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Aku akan menahan semua rasa sakitnya."

"Kamu serius? Tidak jangan sayang." Juho menatapku seolah tidak percaya.

"Lakukan _oppa_ , aku siap."

Juho langsung menciumku lagi dan meremas payudaraku dan memilin puting untuk membangkitkan gairah lagi.

"Aku coba lagi, kalau tidak tahan langsung katakan ya."

Aku mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku akan baik-baik saja. Juho melebarkan kedua kakiku dan mulai memasukkan lagi juniornya ke dalam vaginaku. Aku menahan sakit hingga meremas bantal yang berada didekatku.

Aku melenguh panjang saat merasakan sesuatu yang terluka dari dalam vaginaku. Juho melepas penisnya dan langsung mengambil tissu untuk membersihkan bercak darah yang menempel. Ia juga membersihkan pada vaginaku. Aku menangis memeluk bantal menyalurkan rasa sakit. Juho langsung membawa kepalaku dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf sayang."

" _Gwaenchana oppa_ , jangan meminta maaf." Aku mengeratkan pelukan dan aku merasa ia mencium puncak kepala dan mengusap punggungku. Juho menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos kami. Tak lama kami tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

"Sayang bangun." Juho terus mengecup bibirku, aku membuka mata dengan perlahan, samar-samar aku melihat Juho sudah berpakaian, ia duduk di tepian ranjang, dan ia terlihat sangat tampan memakai stelan jasnya namun tidak memakai dasi dan kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka serta rambutnya yang mulai panjang terlihat agak berantakan dengan model garis pinggir dan itu terlihat sangat keren.

Ia tersenyum dan masih memberikan kecupan di bibir dan keningku. "Aku pulang dulu ya, mau mandi dan langsung ke kantor. Kalau aku tidak ada _meeting_ penting, aku tidak berangkat." Ucapnya sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Iya hati-hati."

"Kamu istirahatlah, jangan lupa sarapan. Aku sudah siapkan, aku membuatnya khusus untuk nyonya Baek." Juho menunjuk nampan berisi sepiring omurice dan segelas susu yang ia letakkan di meja nakas sebelahku.

"Kamu yang buat?" Aku tersenyum tidak percaya dan aku berusaha bangun dengan rasa nyeri dibagian kelamin, Juho membantuku bangun dan mengatur bantal agar aku merasa nyaman saat menyender. Aku kaget saat melihat tubuhku karena Juho telah memakaikan kembali gaun tidurku.

"Tentu saja, kamu tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada asisten rumah kamu." Juho mencium keningku lagi. Sepagi ini aku menerima kecupan manis darinya.

Aku memeluk pria yang sangat aku cintai yang akan menjadi suamiku.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya sayang, _i love you_." Juho melepas pelukan dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan semua perlakuan manisnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa sarapan. Nanti sore aku jemput ya, kita makan malam."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia bangun dari duduknya bersiap pergi.

"Aku jalan sendiri saja, kamu istirahatlah pasti masih sakit."

"Iya _oppa_."

"Nanti aku kirim pesan ya, pakai baju yang cantik oke."

"Oke _oppa_." Aku tersenyum menatapnya, namun Juho terlihat ragu untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana ini? Rasanya aku malas untuk ke kantor, aku ingin disini saja bersama kamu." Juho kembali duduk diranjang bersamaku. Aku terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau tanggalnya dipercepat? Aku akan katakan pada mamaku untuk mempercepat pernikahan kita."

" _Oppa_ , tapi sebagian undangan kan sudah disebar?"

"Iya, tapi aku ingin segera kita resmi."

Aku langsung memeluknya, dan ia memelukku sangat erat seolah tidak ingin berpisah.

" _Oppa_ , nanti kamu terlambat. Aku akan menunggu, aku akan dirumah saja tidak keluar. Aku menunggu kamu datang sore nanti menjemput aku."

Juho menarik nafas dan mencium keningku lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa ia berikan.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya, nanti aku telepon setelah selesai _meeting_." Juho kembali bangun dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarku dengan berat.

Ia tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu kamarku, jantungku masih berdetak tak karuan rasanya. Antara senang, bahagia dan lucu menjadi satu mengingat kejadian dari semalam hingga pagi ini. Aku mengambil sarapan yang telah ia siapkan.

"Hmm enak, aku tak menyangka ia pintar memasak. Aku harus lebih rajin belajar masak untuknya."

* * *

000

* * *

" _Oppa_ apa benar kalau kita melihat bintang jatuh lalu kita berdo'a makan permohonan kita dikabulkan?" Ucapku saat pergi melihat bintang di malam hari setelah makan malam. Aku menyender dan ia merangkul dari samping, duduk di kap mobil berdua.

"Katanya begitu, memang kamu mau memohon apa?"

"Aku ingin berdo'a agar aku bisa menjadi teman hidupmu selamanya."

"Oh ya? Sekarang tutup mata kamu dan ucapkan dalam hati."

"Hee? Sekarang? Oke."

"Jangan buka mata sebelum aku suruh."

"Eih, kenapa aku jadi grogi."

"Sekarang boleh, buka mata kamu."

Aku membuka mata dan melihat ia tersenyum namun tak lama aku kaget dengan sesuatu yang ia pegang. Didepanku ada sebuah kalung dengan bandul hati masih rapi dengan kotaknya.

"Ini?"

"Aku belum melamar kamu secara pribadi. Fan, maukah kamu menikah denganku? Menjadi pendamping hidupku? Tinggal dan bersama denganku selamanya?"

" _Oppa_..."

"Eih jawab dulu sayang."

"Aku malu, tentu saja aku mau. Bagaimana aku menolaknya setelah yang kita lakukan semalam." Aku menutup wajahku, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Juho memelukku dan mencium pelipisku, wajahku sudah merona hebat dan aku hanya menunduk malu. Juho memakaikan kalung di leherku.

" _Oppa_ memberiku kalung."

"Karena cincin sudah terlalu _mainstream_." ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat bandul kalung, Juho makin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

* * *

000

* * *

Akhirnya saat hari bahagiaku telah tiba, aku merasa sangat grogi. Sebentar-sebentar aku bercermin takut ada salah _make up_ atau rambutku berantakan.

"Fan, tenang saja jangan grogi." Ucap ibu mertuaku, bukan calon lagi.

"Nona, apa gaunnya sesak? Terakhir dicoba terlihat pas." Ucap pegawai butik yang membantuku. Ibu kandung dan ibu mertuaku langsung melirik ke arah tubuhku.

"Eh? Aku tidak merasa gemuk. Berat badanku stabil, aku rajin yoga."

"Ah begitu, mungkin aku salah lihat tapi jadi terlihat sangat _sexy_. Dada nona terlihat sangat menonjol. Dan itu sangat bagus."

"Oooh hahaha." Aku tertawa dengan terpaksa karena si pegawai butik membuatku panik. Aku melihat ke arah dadaku dan langsung teringat kalau Juho terkadang menghisap putingku dan suka meremas saat sedang berdua.

Aku diantar oleh ayahku untuk diserahkan pada Juho yang sudah menungguku. Dia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah, dan itu terlihat sangat keren. Aku meminta ia merubah warna rambutnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat _sexy_ dengan warna rambut barunya, wajahnya seperti tokoh _anime_.

Aku terpesona dengannya, dia sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putih dan aku memakai gaun panjang yang cukup berat.

Aku sudah berdiri berdua dengan Juho mengucapkan janji suci didepan orang tua dan tamu undangan lain.

Aku dan Juho telah resmi menikah, pesta dimulai tak ketinggalan teman kantorku banyak yang datang.

"Miss Fan oh salah tapi Mrs. Fan eh maksudku Mrs. Baek, aku sangat iri kamu bisa menikah secepat ini dan dia sangat tampan." Carat berbisik sambil melirik ke arah Juho, aku hanya mencubitnya sambil tertawa.

" _Sunbae_ , bersiaplah aku akan melempar buket ke arahmu agar kamu segera menemukan jodoh dan menikah."

"Kamu meledekku Fan? Menikah dengan siapa? Yong?"

Aku dan Carat terkekeh geli.

"Mana?" Aku berbisik pada Carat dan ia langsung memberi kode dengan matanya. Aku melihat sosok tinggi, tampan dan berkulit tan berada di tengah tamu sedang berbicara dengan para eksekutif muda stasiun tv.

"Hati-hati bisa kena Dispatch." Ucapku dan Carat langsung merengut.

* * *

000

* * *

 **Tidak ada bulan madu.**

Aku merasa bosan seorang diri dikamar yang ukurannya 2 kali lipat dari kamarku. Setelah menikah aku tinggal dirumah Juho bersama mertuaku walau terkadang aku masih sering ke rumah orang tua kandung. Aku telah _resign_ karena Juho melarang aku bekerja mengingat aku sering lembur.

Terkadang aku ikut mendampingi ibu mertuaku saat ada kegiatan yayasan yang ia pimpin.

Setelah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri, Juho semakin sibuk hingga mengesampingkan acara bulan madu untuk kami. Terkadang saat malam, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk olahraga malam namun saat menjelang pagi ia suka "meminta" setelahnya dia sudah pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi disaat aku masih terkapar lemas setelah diserang singa.

Ponselku berdering menampilkan wajah tampan Juho.

"Iya _oppa_."

 _"Sayang, siapkan semua pakaian kita sekarang untuk sekitar 5 hari. Aku ada bisnis ke Australia. Ya kamu siapkan dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal."_

" _Oppa_ mau pergi? Aku ditinggal? Aku bosan..."

 _(Juho tertawa)_

 _"Sayang, dengar ya aku ulangi. Tolong kamu siapkan semua pakaian kita. Kita sayang, artinya kamu dan aku pergi berdua. Pesawat nanti malam, jadi kamu siap-siap sekarang."_

" _Oppa_? Kita? Kita pergi? Australia? _Oppa_ tidak bohong kan?"

 _"Iya sayang, ini tiket kamu sudah jadi. Sekarang kamu siapkan semua ya. I love you."_

"Iya _oppa_! _I love you too_."

"Yes!" Aku memekik senang langsung berlari ke arah lemari menyiapkan pakaian Juho dan aku. Aku sibuk memilah pakaian untukknya karena ia seorang eksekutif muda jadi aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Juho juga mengirimkan jadwalnya jadi aku lebih mudah untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

.

.

" _Oppa_ , apa kita sekalian bulan madu?" Tanyaku saat di pesawat, aku merasa sangat senang karena bepergian jauh berdua setelah menikah dan langsung keluar negeri.

"Hmmm mungkin tapi tidak bebas ya, karena kamu harus selalu bersama aku saat _meeting_."

" _Oppa_ , aku istrimu bukan sekretaris pribadi. Aku ingin jalan-jalan melihat kanguru atau koala." ucapku protes.

"Mau membantah suami?" Juho melirikku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak _oppa_." Ucapku lirih lalu menunduk.

Sesampainya di Australia, aku menemani Juho ikut berbagai pertemuan. Anganku untuk berkeliling kota sepertinya hanya impian saja. Aku sungguh merasa bosan, lebih baik dirumah saja.

"Jangan melamun." Juho menarik tanganku saat aku sedang menunggunya diluar lokasi pertemuan ia dengan relasinya karena aku merasa bosan saat berada didalam mendengarkan obrolan yang aku tidak paham.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa jadwalmu padat sekali?" Aku berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki jenjangnya.

"Makanya aku mengajakmu agar aku tidak bosan. Aku juga lelah ingin berlibur saja rasanya."

" _Oppa_..."

"Kita kembali ke hotel, malam ini kita menonton opera. Romantis bukan?"

"Ayo. _Oppa_ , aku akan terus mendampingi kegiatanmu. Biarkan aku menjadi sandaran saat kamu lelah, itulah gunanya seorang istri bukan?"

"Belajar menggombal darimana?" Juho menarik pinggangku untuk lebih menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menggombal, aku ini sarjana sastra." Aku ikut melingkarkan tanganku dibelakang pinggangnya. Berjalan berdua sambil tertawa.

Sesampai di hotel, aku mandi terlebih dahulu untuk bersiap menonton Opera untuk memenuhi undangan dari relasi Juho.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Juho asal masuk lalu membuka kloset serta membuka resleting celananya.

" _Oppa_!" Aku tersentak kaget dengan sikap suamiku sendiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahan. AC terlalu dingin." Juho tak peduli langsung buang air kecil dan aku melanjutkan mandi dibawah guyuran shower yang dibatasi kaca transparan sebelah kloset dan meja wastafel.

Aku merasa ada yang memijat rambutku saat sedang keramas, saat berbalik ternyata Juho sudah melepas semua pakaiannya.

Tanpa basa basi, Juho langsung menyerangku dengan ciuman yang selalu membuatku mabuk. Aku tak menyangka kalau Juho seorang _kiss monster_ , ia selalu menciumku kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Tubuh kami sudah basah semua, aku menutup kran shower dan mulai melumuri tubuhnya dengan sabun cair. Tanganku mengusap kejantanan Juho dan sedikit bermain membuat ia cukup terangsang serta mendesis nikmat. Seluruh tubuhnya telah aku beri sabun lalu membilasnya.

Tanganku bergerak nakal menggodanya, kembali mengusap sedikit menariknya dan mulai mengocoknya. Aku berjongkok dan mulai menjilat serta mengulum penisnya yang semakin membesar.

"Ssssshhhhh aahhhh hhhmmmmm sssshhhh." Ucapnya sambil tangannya mengusap kepalaku.

"Ooohhh hmmmm hmmmmm..." Juho merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat saat aku memaju mundurkan mulutku yang penuh dengan penisnya.

Juho menarik tubuhku setelah ia mengeram menahan sesuatu. Aku berpegangan pada kran shower dan ia mulai menusukku dari belakang dan mulai dengan gerakan maju mundur dengan tempo yang cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama, Juho memelukku tanda ia telah selesai menyemburkan isi spermanya ke dalam rahimku. Tangannya bergerak membuka kran shower untuk membasuh tubuh kami lagi. Juho masih terus melumat bibirku tanpa bosan.

* * *

000

* * *

Aku tak menyangka diawalnya aku sempat bosan karena harus mengikuti kegiatan Juho tapi ternyata Juho merencanakan semuanya dengan baik. Aku diajaknya berkeliling kota seperti yang aku inginkan melihat kanguru dan koala serta tak lupa pergi berbelanja.

Usia pernikahanku memasuki bulan kedua, aku ikut makan malam keluarga untuk pertama kalinya karena Juho mulai ada waktu senggang. Ibu mertuaku membooking 1 ruangan _private_ di restoran _seafood_ favorit, kedua orang tuaku juga ikut hadir.

"Fan, kamu tidak alergi makan _seafood_ kan?" Tanya ibu mertuaku.

"Tidak mama, aku malah suka."

"Fan, tidak pilih makanan sejak kecil." Ucap ibuku.

Setelah bercerita banyak hal, pelayan restoran membawakan menu yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Aroma masakan menguar dalam ruangan _private_ dimana kami berenam kumpul bersama mengelilingi meja. Semuanya menatap antusias dengan makanan yang sedang di hidangkan.

"Hmmmppp... hmmmppp..." aku menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Aku mencengkeram erat lengan Juho yang duduk disebelahku.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng sambil menekan dadaku membuat para orang tua menjadi diam melihat ke arahku.

"Hmmm hmmmmppp" aku tidak tahan langsung menghambur keluar ruangan.

"Huwweeeekk huweeeekkk..."

"Kamu sakit?" Juho menyusulku ke toilet wanita dan langsung memijat tengkuk belakangku. Ia tidak peduli masuk ke toilet wanita karena keadaan sedang sepi.

"Entah, aku tidak suka baunya. Bau amis."

"Amis?" Juho menatapku bingung, ia merangkulku untuk kembali ke ruangan lagi.

"Fan, kenapa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya ibuku.

"Tidak mama, tadi hanya tersedak saja." Ucapku bohong, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

"Bisa minta bawakan lemon tea hangat?" Pintaku pada pelayan.

"Baik nona." Ucapnya langsung keluar ruangan.

"Fan, dimakan." Ajak ibu mertuaku dan aku mengangguk langsung mengambil sumpit.

"Hmmmppp hmmmmpp..." aku mengurungkan niat langsung menaruh sumpit kembali.

"Fan? Lihat mama. Kamu kenapa?" Tanya ibu kandungku.

"Aku tidak tahu ma hanya mual."

...

Semuanya terdiam setelah aku kelepasan bicara.

"MUAL?!" Tanya mereka serempak dan semuanya menatapku. Aku menjadi salah tingkah, Juho hanya terdiam.

"Kalian? Fan? Kamu hamil?" Ibuku penasaran.

"Hamil?"

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Bukankah mereka belum lama menikah? Baru 1.5 bulan kan?"

Pikiranku kosong dan saat aku menoleh ke arah Juho, ia hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Para orang tua sibuk bertanya membuat kepalaku semakin pusing.

"Haha mungkin hanya masuk angin, ini terlalu dingin, AC diruangan ini." Ucapku asal.

"Fan, kenapa tidak periksa?"

"Tapi bagaimana Juho melakukannya? Cepat sekali."

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sangat dekat?"

"Bagaimana kalau langsung periksa ke dokter?"

"Jangan, beli _testpack_ saja dulu."

"Tidak, aku yakin ia hamil. Sebentar lagi ada cucu."

"Aku telepon dokter keluarga dulu."

"Jangan, langsung saja ke dokter kandungan."

"Apa tidak masalah langsung kesana? Ini sudah malam. Memangnya dokter kandungan masih praktek?"

"Ah benar beli _testpack_ saja dulu."

"Astaga putraku nakal sekali, sampai tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi mama senang sebentar lagi mama punya cucu dari kalian."

Aku pusing sendiri melihat mereka berdebat tanpa menghiraukan makanan yang sudah tersaji didepannya padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bersemangat untuk makan.

Aku merasa Juho memelukku dan saat aku mendongakkan kepala, ia tersenyum lalu mengecup keningku. Seketika para orang tua langsung terdiam.

"Maaf kalau ini membuat kalian semua bingung. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya terutama pada papa dan mama mertua. Mengenai Fan hamil atau tidaknya, aku akan menemani Fan untuk periksa. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu saja."

"Maaf untuk apa?" Ucap ayahnya Juho, ayah mertuaku.

"Eih sudahlah, urusan anak muda." Ucap ayah kandungku. Sungguh aku hampir malu takut terbongkar kalau aku melakukan seks sebelum menikah. Aku dibesarkan dalam keluarga baik-baik, selama sekolah pun aku bukan anak yang bermasalah.

"Ayo kita makan saja." Ucap ibu kandungku.

"Kamu mau makan apa? Masih mual?" Juho menawariku makanan yang lain.

"Sepertinya tom yam enak."

"Itu kan as...sam." ucapnya lirih, tak lama ia tertawa geli. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya entah mengapa ingin sekali makan makanan itu.

"Oke, aku pesankan ya." Juho mengusap kepalaku dan tak lama pelayan masuk membawakan teh lemon yang aku pesan sebelumnya.

"Tambah tom yam satu porsi ya, jangan pedas." Ucap Juho pada pelayan.

"Jangan, tidak enak kalau tidak pedas. Pedas ya." Pintaku pada pelayan.

"Jangan!"

"Tapi aku mau yang pedas."

"Jangan, sudah itu saja jangan pedas ya." Ucap Juho dan sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti langsung keluar ruangan.

" _Oppa_ , aku mau yang pedas."

"Kamu mau membantah suami?"

"Tidak _oppa_." Ucapku lirih dan menggeleng.

Para orang tua hanya terdiam melihat perdebatan kecil kami.

"Ehem, silahkan dimakan." Ucap ayah mertuaku memecah keheningan dan tak lama suasana kembali menjadi normal lagi.

* * *

000

* * *

Esoknya aku diantar periksa ke dokter bersama Juho setelah sebelumnya aku disuruh tes pakai _testpack_ dan benar adanya kalau aku positif hamil.

Aku tak menyangka semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, aku dipertemukan dengan Juho dalam perjodohan singkat, mengenal dan belajar mencintainya dalam hitungan bulan namun saat semakin dekat, aku semakin tidak ingin berpisah.

Secepat ini juga aku diberi kepercayaan untuk mengandung buah cinta kami berdua dan Juho semakin menjagaku dari berbagai hal yang membahayakan kehamilan mudaku. Dari menyimpan semua _high heels_ dan pakaian lama milikku yang pas _body_ , ia menggantinya dengan yang baru, dengan ukuran lebih longgar. Membelikan berbagai sepatu tanpa hak karena aku tipe yang sangat mengutamakan penampilan. Bahkan ia sangat cerewet dalam urusan makanan. Setiap hari ia memantau pelayan dirumah dan menyuruh untuk selalu menyiapkan apa yang aku minta saat Juho masih berada di kantor.

Easy Love? Cinta itu tidaklah sulit, seperti aku yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Juho. Begitu juga dengannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu kami menjadi saling mencintai satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Finally, my first fanfiction SF9 telah selesai. Walau sepi review tapi aku cukup puas dengan karya sendiri hehehe...

Banyak fakta mengenai Juho di chap ini, simbol Juho adalah Singa. Disaat Jaeyoon berulang tahun, Juho mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jaeyoon karena selalu mengantarkan ke toilet di malam hari _(no swag banget, ganteng-ganteng takut kecoa + takut ke toilet malam-malam)._ Juho itu tipe cowo dingin saat pertama kali melihatnya namun aslinya ia terlihat _"gentleman"_ dan sangat manis bikin aku envy saat ia memakaikan jasnya pada salah satu lucky fans dan memberikan air minum saat fanmeet Be My Fantasy di Singapura akhir juni lalu.

Ultah Juho benar adanya dibulan Juli dan bulan 10 adalah SF9 mulai debut (walau nama fandom Fantasy dibulan Januari setelah debut). Rambut Juho sekarang merah, super ganteng mulai dipamerin saat KCON LA lalu apalagi saat coverin SuJu "Sorry Sorry" dengan kemeja putih dan stelan jas hitamnya bikin klepek-klepek.

Gomawo buat **Mockaa1617** yang suka nanya spoiler ahahaha... idenya sudah tersalurkan semoga suka dari tentang perjodohan dan makan bareng keluarga hingga Juho tercyduk saat Fan hamil ahaha...

 **Cha KristaFer** yang sudah ikut meramaikan kolom review ahahahaha sebentar lagi ketemu kita saat holiday.

Bye-bye...


End file.
